2012-10-28 Under Armor
After a frustrating attempt at a walk across the Brooklyn Bridge and entirely too much drama that resulted from it, Selina is all but about to say to hell with the Big Apple and not bother coming back. That urge is soon joined by a niggling desire to call someone, anyone who happens to be in the city. Her cell phone's pulled out from a pocket in her jeans and the contacts list is gone through, people who are those she barely knows or are donators ignored as are people who are merely acquaintances. In the end there are very few people left that she feels she can get into touch with and only one name really stands out. After a bit of consideration she gives Tony a call. If he picks it up and manages to be in town she'll asks what'll probably be one of those out-from-left-field kind of questions: "Mind if I come by?" "Never." That was the response from Tony Stark as he dealt with his phone without using his hands. Perhaps that's because his hands are in the process of making sure that he's getting his pants back on and buckled up. He's wandering around his bedroom and snatching up his button up shirt to pull it on, while giving the nod towards the couple of chicks sprawled in his bed. "Where are you now? Do you need a ride?" As Tony works his magic on the phone and makes himself look even more presentable, his latest conquests are in the process of collecting their clothes also. In a much slower and reluctant manner. If Sel knew she was interupting something she might feel guilty and just say she'll come by some other time. But she doesn't know and, therefore, doesn't offer to come by at some later date. What she does do is shake her head despite not being able to be seen. "I'll just call a cab. What's your address?" Once she's given that information she starts the ever-so-tedious process of trying to hail a taxi. This will probably be a lengthy process, knowing how things go in NYC, giving Tony more than enough time to get rid of his bed buddies of the day. Tony doesn't really rush the girls, but he's got more than enough time to make sure that they are gone and his room is looking presentable and fresh. He's got JARVIS on the look out for any cabs that come riding up to Stark Tower and the express elevator to Stark's Penthouse is already waiting for Selina. Stark, himself, is putting the finishing touches on his hair and making sure it looks as though he was just working really hard and not... y'know... working hard. He'll be totally ready to meet her the moment she steps off the elevator. And while Tony looks presentable Selina... doesn't. Which is so not like the woman. But there she is, hair messy and makeup less than perfect and her clothing looks rumpled. It's like she slept in her clothes and cosmetics and didn't bother freshening up before stopping by. Add to that the disgruntled, harried look in her eyes and this could very easily be some kind of horrible imposter or something similar. "I hate this city," she announces abruptly before stepping off of the elevator, her shoulders slumped. The oddness to her appearance is the slight hitch to her gait, that limp that, while is improving daily, can still be seen. "May I have a glass of something.... potent, please? A... large one, if possible." "What happened to you? Usually, this happens /after/ Hurricane Tony." Stark is smiling and already moving to fix Selina one of the strongest drinks possible. That's right, he's always near a bar of some sort. And that's what makes Tony Stark amazing. "Should I find you something to help you change into?" Tony says as he returns and offers a smile. Yes, he's definitely going to continue to hit on her this entire time. Maybe it will cheer her up. Selina's not above flirting, normally. And if this was a cordial visit his own efforts in being charming would very easily be returned. But not now. She's really not in the mood to be a tease although she does try to smile to show she appreciates his efforts. "No, thanks. My clothes are perfectly servicable." They're wrinkled but clean. "Sorry... I should have called you before now. I've been meaning to but life's been busy. Interesting, even." Says the woman who has been turned in to a cat, shot while in the feline form and had tried to fight people from Alantis or wherever they were from. Yes. Interesting. "The offer's always open." Tony's not going to push the moment or anything, but he's mostly focused on trying to make sure that she's okay. And considering that she's in his presence and in his Penthouse, that's definitely some cause for her being okay. He's going to make sure that she's okay whether she likes it or not. "Need a vacation from Interesting? I'm thinking about one myself." Vacation? Of course she could use a vacation. It's been so long that Selina can't even remember the last time she got to relax like that. She watches Tony for a moment before nodding, the glass taken sipped from. Stong. Oh boy. "Is this what you make for all the girls you invite over to woo," she asks, mostly teasing. Yes, she does read the occasional scandal rag and she can not help but to poke a little fun at him at the same time she tries to get a feel for just what his intentions are. Joking done, Sel sits down, making herself at home. "I could most definitely use a vacation yes," she admits after another sip. "I am frazzled and worn out and I need something to rejuvinate with." "Only the girls I think are special." Tony cracks a smile and is either okay with these scandal rags or he's just being honest. It's probably a little bit of both because he's Tony Stark and getting girls drunk is pretty much part of his entire demeanor. "So. Vacation. Where would you like to go? And do you want some company of the Tony Stark persuasion?" It almost sounds as if Tony is trying to take a vacation himself and is using the Selina Kyle to make it so. Oh God. He really just can not stop himself, can he? It's cute. Endearing, even. But at the same time she finds it a bit off putting. It's like Tony is surrounded by smoke and mirrors and who he really is? It's all concealed. Locked away, probably. Selina takes one last drink before holding the glass out, the container still mostly full. She'll need her wits about her while dealing with him at the moment. "I would like to go to Bora Bora," she says with a shrug before adding, "and yes, I'd like you to join me. But on one condition." Ah yes. Always one of those, huh? "JARVIS? What's the weather like in Bora Bora this weekend?" Tony speaks to the air and a screen unfolds from nowhere and puts on all kinds of Bora Bora information like the weather and other things like that. It's pretty accurate. "Conditions? Why must there always be conditions? Am I /really/ that bad?" Even Stark is smiling a bit as he says these words. This weekend? Well, as sudden as that is she can't say it isn't to be expected. Tony's impulsive. Taking a deep breath, Selina holds up a hand, trying to get his attention as if he was a teacher and she was a student waiting to be called on. "Hold on, Buckaroo Bob. Let's do some... I don't know. Actual planning? I can't just leave all willy nilly. I do not have a personal assistant like you do." Taking a breath then, she pauses and considers his last question. "Are you that bad? No, that's got nothing to do with it." "JARVIS, hold that thought." Tony's looking over at Selina in this next moment as if he's not too sure about what's going to come out of her mouth next. Still, though, he's moving off to the bar to fix himself something delicious to drink. And that could actually be a good or a bad thing, considering. "So. The condition?" He's curious now. And that's just because he's not sure how people like Selina see him. It's nothing bad, she promises. Or at least she hopes Tony will see it as nothing horrible. Not that he can decide one way or another unless she says it. "I would like to see the real you," she ventures carefully, Selina considering what she says even as she speaks. "The man behind the PR reps and the fancy facade. I've already seen the playboy, Tony. Show me what is behind the act." "I wasn't aware that this was an act." Which, honestly, is the truth. If she looks into the eyes of the Stark, she'll find out that there's really not a reason for him to think anything past what he is. He really believes that he is as shallow as he is and there's not really anything more in his facial expression. He just takes a sip from the drink that he's made himself. Selina looks at Tony, appraising his reaction, his expression. He looks so genuinely confused that she can not help but to laugh. "Tony," she ventures carefully, "we all put on acts. Especially rich people like us. It's all part of the game." Rising, she moves over to where Tony is, her own features softening. "Just try. Try to remember how... how you were before all this." Of course, Tony grew up the son of a rich man unlike Selina who had much more humble beginnings. So maybe this really is how Tony is. But... still. "If I start remembering what life was like when Dad was still alive... I'm going to need a stronger drink." Tony downs what's left in his glass with ease, before turning and heading off in the general direction of the bar so that he can make himself something stronger. Which doesn't take long because whatever he's drinking, he's drinking it straight. "I wish I could say that this was a game to me. I do. But I pretty much think I am everything they say about me. Maybe even worse. Y'know, minus the Merchant of Death part. That I'm trying to rectify..." Poor Tony. A hand comes out and is rested upon Tony's shoulder after Selina approaches, her eyes holding to his. "I'm sorry." Just what she's apologizing for is hard to tell as she isn't elaborating. It is instead left for his interpretation. "Alright," she says instead, "let me clear out my schedule and we can make this trip happen. I'll give you a call once I can be sure I got a few days to myself." "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm Tony Stark. I'm the Iron Man. Nothing can hurt me." Tony's got a big grin on his face, that could be because he actually believes that or because he's getting ready to drink himself into a drunken stupor. "Y'know, you're welcome to stay the night, here. No strings. Just... I've got plenty of space. If you don't feel like going back to Gotham tonight." The offer is almost turned down but it's undoubtedly bordering on late and the day's earlier events has her tired and not looking forward to even the relatively short trip back home. "Thanks. I'm definitely going to take you up on that," she says quickly, there being very little time between when he gives her the option to stay and her accepting. Selina pauses and she looks at Tony, her mouth held in a slight form. "I know you think you're invincible but let's not test that theory, alright," Sel's tone now serious. "Invincible, eh? The Invincible Iron Man. I like that." Tony's eyes are already lighting up with merchandising possibilities. And then some. While it seems that Selina tends to get more serious, Tony's tone just becomes more and more focused on being himself. Which normally gets him some of the hotness. But he has the feeling he won't be getting any of Selina's hotness. "Oh, I've got like... I forget how many guest rooms... in this place. You're welcome to any of them. You'd be more welcome at the room at the end of the hall, of course. But I'll understand if you'd rather wait until we're overseas." Grin. Selina finds Tony to be charming. Incredibly so. But no. She's not going to give into them. Not tonight, at least. She's not like the women he might be used to wooing back to his place and into his bed. Not saying that Selina isn't above the occasional quick fling but something is telling her to make Tony take his time. To make him /work/ for whatever might eventually happen between them. That makes the choice in which room she'll be staying in easy. "I'll take one of the guest rooms, thank you. Oh, as much as I hate to ask, would you happen to have a pair of sweats and a tee I could borrow?" "One second." Tony's smile when he disappears down the hall is perhaps a little too mischievous. He's practically laughing when he returns, though, holding up what seems to be nothing more than a workout uniform for Ironettes. Red with gold trim boy shorts and a matching halter top. Both pieces, well, may be a bit too small for Selina but that works for his own perverted mind. "The only suits I have are not exactly of the sweat variety. But I just got a shipment of these in..." Beam. Yeeeeahhhhno. That must be what Selina's thinking as she merely stares at the clothing Tony returns with. But she's gracious about it and the brief articles of.... 'clothing' are taken. "Thank you. I will leave them on the bed when I'm done with them." Yup. Sel will be changing as soon as she wakes up in the morning, Tony. So no thinking there will be a skin show tomorrow. "Just let me know when you're all changed. I'll toss your clothes in the wash for you. Can't have you heading back to Gotham smelling like Gotham, now can we?" Tony is snatching up his drink just as soon as he says this, clearly wanting to make sure everything goes according to whatever plan he has in his head. Not that he actually has a plan. He's just winging this at this point. But she's hot so it's worth it. Oh God. No. No, no, no. Is he actually... no. This is not going to happen, Anthony Stark. No way in hell is she going to be without her clothes. Gritting her teeth, Selina ponders how to turn him down only to come to the realization that she can't without coming across as rude. "Alright but only if I have my clothes back in my possession before I come out tomorrow." She'd really make a good business executive as she's not above putting conditions on everything. "I should sleep... thank you for everything," she adds, even going as far as to give her host a kiss on the cheek. So sweet. "Don't you worry about a thing, Selina. I'll deliver them personally." Tony's all good with the kiss on the cheek. He even offers a wink himself and then he's turning to head back to the bar to freshen up his drink. Damn, he's good. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs